


In Which Rick Becomes A Savior (Where It Counts)

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hinted feelings, M/M, Negan's mouth, i have to pee, negan will do anything for a smooch, shameless spencer mansion references, someone teach me how to properly tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Rick can't stand Negan, or maybe he can. Negan wants Rick around more, so they go on a run together. The shit hits the fan, and Negan seizes a once in a lifetime opportunity.For jdm-easystreet on Tumblr.





	In Which Rick Becomes A Savior (Where It Counts)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by jdm-easystreet on tumblr, based on a picture they had commissioned laundy on tumblr to draw. Permission has been granted from laundy to write this, as well as to share the art the fic is based on:
> 
> http://laundy.tumblr.com/post/161012952234/damn-aight-heres-an-old-commission-i-did-for
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this! It was hecka fun to write!

"N-Negan! Negan, are you... _shit_!"

He's not moving. Negan's not moving. All two-hundred and something pounds of him is limp and unresponsive, devoid of so much as a ghost of a joke. His face is pale and hair somewhat askew. It's just him and Rick, and that means Rick is about to be all alone--something he's not sure he can take right now.

And to think this all started with Negan demanding a weekly supply of half of everything Alexandria owned.

\- - - -

_Nope. Nope, nope, nope, hell no._

_Rick is absolutely one hundred percent against this trip. It's not like he's getting a choice, but he's still not feeling particularly agreeable. Even as Negan practically drags him by his upper arm to one of the many trucks parked outside of Alexandria's gate, he's not exactly being compliant. Negan doesn't seem to mind, or notice really, as he pops open the passenger's side door and nods for Rick to clamber inside. Rick glares sharply at him, but obeys despite himself._

_Negan's been involving himself more heavily in the likes of Alexandria lately. More specifically, in the likes of Rick Grimes. It started with weekly visits, and then twice a week, and then Negan was deciding to visit every other day. Most of the time, he 'missed' Rick, and almost as frequently, Rick didn't doubt that he did. Almost all of his time there was spent at Rick's side._

_Hell, it still is. He follows Rick for everything that doesn't directly involve his own house. They've shot pool together, Negan's sat in meetings at the church, and they've even had meals together. On days like these, Negan pays little mind to what's going on around him and more attention to Rick. At first, Rick suspected he was watching them more closely to make sure they didn't pull any fast ones on him, but now, it's clear he's just looking to spend more time around his apparent new favorite person._

_Negan doesn't watch his word choice, ever. He's complimented everything from Rick's blue eyes to his ass while he's walking away. He calls Rick 'pretty' and repeatedly informs him of the state of his dick when Rick does things like make a biting comment at him or organize his people for runs and other activities. Alexandria is always growing, even if they're a small community who's struggling to survive, and Negan has voiced many a time that he likes that._

_But this is the first time he's ever suggested he and Rick go on a run together. By themselves. Just the two of them. Understandably, Rick's not crazy about the idea. At first, he wonders if he's going to be led into some forest and killed, but then he remembers that Negan had zero issues killing Glenn and Abraham right in front of God and everyone else. Negan has said that it's because he wants to see what Rick looks like in action, and maybe show him a few tricks of the trade._

_Like Rick hasn't been surviving this post-apocalyptic hell for years now or anything. Negan's a fucking jackass._

_Negan has opted to take the wheel--an alarming observation for Rick, considering the guy usually has someone else do the driving. But he concludes he's fucked as it is, and decides to just focus his attention out the window. Apparently, he's doing a lot more than just focusing though, because Negan opens his mouth to address him._

_"You're awful goddamned pouty over there, Rick." Negan's words hold just the right edge of threatening to them, as if he's just waiting for Rick to tell him he doesn't want to go on this run. Which he doesn't. Which he's made glaringly obvious. Which Negan is either staring through asshole-colored glasses and not seeing or just blatantly ignoring. "It isn't a bad look for you, but it'd be nice to know what the fuck's going on in your head."_

_"You're really gonna make me say it." Rick deadpans, expression as flat as he can possibly make it._

_"Yep." Negan responds simply, apparently impervious to Rick's harsh tone and lack of patience. Either that or he just doesn't give a damn._

_"Okay." Rick sighs, props his elbow up on the windowsill of the car, and turns to give Negan his full attention. "Why?"_

_"Why, what?" Negan raises both eyebrows. Rick has a feeling he knows exactly what, but he apparently still finds it necessary to ask._

_"Why me?" Rick continues. "Why are we goin' on a run? You take Gregory on runs too, just because you miss him?"_

_Negan throws his head back and lets out a loud, barking laugh--one that makes Rick nervous because this guy really needs to watch the road and not kill them before the walkers can even get to them. Once he's done, however, he casts a sideways glance to Rick. "Have I really not fucking made it obvious enough to you, Rick? Gregory's a goddamn dumbass. I can tell you just by looking at the guy that he doesn't know the first thing about killing jack shit's worth in anything. But you," he casts a wink in Rick's direction, and Rick actually cringes as if the thing made impact, "you're something else, Rick. You're...a whole different fucking story. Didn't know someone could be a damned badass and still be a decent fucking human being all in the same neatly-wrapped package. And for whatever reason, you were delivered to me."_

_Rick blinks comically, because that's not the response he expected._

_"So excuse the shit out of me if I feel like having some alone time with you. Is that too much of a problem for you, Rick?"_

_Rick freezes completely. He's honestly not sure how to respond. The thing is, yeah, Negan pisses him off. But sometimes, he turns around and does shit like this. He starts running his mouth about things like what he's talking about now, and it's often in the same damned breath with whatever nasty, crude shit he cares to share beforehand. Dick joke, and then intense compliment. Crude remark, and then sudden and oddly reassuring comment that he's not an entirely terrible excuse for a human being. Negan never fails to surprise, and with how much of him Rick's been exposed to as of late, he's frankly surprised he hasn't gotten whiplash by now._

_Rick sinks further down into his seat and defaults to his go-to response to most any of Negan's questions. "...What does it look like?"_

_\- - - -_

"...Oh come on, you big, absolute bastard...wake up!" Rick's trying everything he's ever learned, from his years on the force to the different things he's been taught during the desperate times the end of the world has brought on. Check for a pulse...got one. Didn't Hershel rub the sick prison residents' sternums when they weren't waking up easily? Nope, tried that, it's not working.

Negan is just as still as ever. Rick remembers being back in front of that RV, thinking about just how glorious it would feel to watch the life drain from this asshole's features. Maybe Rick would take his ax and embed it right in the center of Negan's skull--try and make his eyeball pop out like Glenn's had. Or maybe he'd just blow his brains out with his revolver. Either way, he'd thought about it plenty of times.

But now that he's starting to think Negan is dead, he's never been more scared in his entire life. He tries again, finds a pulse, slaps the side of Negan's face, rubs his sternum, gets fucking nothing.

" _WAKE UP!_ "

\- - - -

_"Wake up."_

_Rick's eyes snap open in response to Negan's biting tone. He's got his forehead resting on the car's window, but when Negan's voice permeates the silence of his slumber, he immediately comes to. He's dazed for a moment, but eventually manages to bring his focus to Negan's face._

_The man's expression defies his tone. Rick expects to see impatience, but when he meets Negan's eyes and instead sees a big grin on the bastard's lips, he kind of wants to lunge forward and sock him in the face._

_Is this guy even human?_

_"What?" Rick snaps, more out of impulse than anything else._

_Negan's smile doesn't fade. "We're here." As per his usual lack of respect for boundaries, Negan reaches over, gives Rick's thigh a couple of quick pats, and then slides out the driver's side of the vehicle. Rick tries not to dwell too much on the fact that the gesture didn't make him uncomfortable. It's really as simple as the fact that Rick's adjusted to Negan being like this...right?_

_Either way, he forces the sleep out of his muscles and shoves the passenger's side door open, clambering out. He and Negan are greeted to what appears to be the back end of a sprawling facility. From this side, Rick can't tell what exactly it is, as there's a large brick wall dividing it from wherever Negan has directed them. On their side is what looks like a widespread cabin, complete with a dead outdoor garden._

_It's eerily quiet, which usually puts up plenty of red flags. Rick's already on edge, hatchet in hand, his steps as silent as he can make them over dirt paths and the crunch of occasional patches of grass. There's not so much as a single snarl coming from outside, but that doesn't mean the coast is clear. Usually, it's worse._

_Either way, he and Negan make their way up the few wooden steps and to the door. Not surprisingly, it's unlocked, which means that someone trying to escape didn't plan on coming back, or that someone came in and ended up not surviving whatever's inside._

_Negan and Rick, all business now, exchange glances and then step inside. The walls and ceiling are the exact same color as the floors. The entire building, as it would seem, is made of the same oak-ish wood. There are portraits of plants with scientific names beneath them lining the walls, and each door has a number on it. The garden outside is pretty widespread, which leads Rick to wonder if the door numbers mean that people were living here--possibly gardeners._

_They both know to stay silent as they round the entirety of the first half of the building, searching rooms and scouring halls. The walkers are unnervingly scarce, however, and Rick finds he only has to take out a few of them. He and Negan both do so silently, and then regroup in the main hallway once more._

_"So...why here?" Rick asks._

_Negan nods forward and off to the side, which Rick recognizes to be the general direction of the massive building past the one they're currently in. "That place? I think it's some kind of big-ass mansion and we're in the living quarters of the fuckers who kept that mansion in shape. Sounds like a sweet summer home slash outpost, if I do say so myself..."_

_"So I'm here with you instead of your men because...?" Rick questions expectantly, looking a little impatient. Frankly, he's kind of envious of the fact that Negan found this place first._

_"I answered that question already, Rick." Negan reminds._

_"Because you wanted alone time with me." Rick's getting irritated, and he doesn't bother trying to conceal it. Something about the fact that it's just him and Negan right now makes him a little less afraid to look at or speak to the man any differently than he cares to._

_Negan jabs a finger in Rick's direction and bares his teeth in a wide smirk. "Bingo, Rick. And you don't hate me as much as you think you do anymore, so how's about you get yourself in the fucking zone and have some fun, will you?"_

_Rick scowls. "You don't know me like you think you do, Negan."_

_\- - - -_

At this point, Rick knows what he's got to do. And he can't exactly waste time doing it, either. It's either let Negan die right here and be alone to figure his way out of this awful situation, or it's save the guy who single-handedly slaughtered two members of his _family_ and get his help out.

The worst part is just what's swirling around in Rick's head right now. The first thought is that this is the same person who has not only invaded Alexandria's life and stability, but had some hand in the killing of five of their people. Both directly and indirectly, he's a huge reason that Rick's life and role as leader of Alexandria is such a challenge right now.

But Rick also knows that this is the way the world works, now. He hates Negan and what he's caused ever since he showed up, but he also hasn't forgotten that he and his people had destroyed an entire outpost that belonged to this guy. It's kill or be killed, and if Rick's going to accuse Negan of being the bad guy, he's got to come full-circle with it. He's not so good, himself.

And here's where it gets dicey. Negan's actually right in saying that Rick doesn't hate him. Rick's annoyed by him, and the guy perpetually drives him crazy, but in having Negan _right fucking there_ all the time, he's actually gotten to know him, and he's realized, much to his personal chagrin, that Negan's not nearly as terrible as he makes himself out to be.

Sometimes, he says things that sound halfway normal, and others, it's in his expression. Rick knows the difference between when Negan says "I don't want to do this to you people" just for the speech, and when he actually means it. He knows now that Negan didn't want to kill Olivia, but he did want to kill Spencer. He didn't want to go off in front of everyone after Rosita shot Lucille, but he did want to burn the beds. Some things he does out of spite and just being a jackass, and others, he feels he has to.

Negan's views are misguided. He genuinely thinks he's doing the right thing. He's not a good person, but neither is Rick.

Part of Rick's bitterness is in the fact that he and Negan aren't so different.

So it's no surprise that in the few seconds that have passed, Rick makes the conscious decision to take the most desperate step toward saving the life of a man he had at one point considered a sworn enemy.

"Oh, for God's sake--"

\- - - -

_"See? I fucking told you."_

_By now, Rick and Negan have scoured the entirety of the wooden building. Negan has deemed it habitable for residents of an outpost and is already making plans for exploring the adjoining mansion. They've got a truck full of supplies loaded up and ready to go, but Negan seems to want to show his bounty off even more, so he's managed to find a ladder and he and Rick are now atop the roof and peering across the brick wall separating it from the mansion, which Rick can now see in all its glory._

_And holy hell, is it amazing. No wonder Negan wants to keep it. Rick doesn't remember ever having seen a building as big as this one, with its sprawling rooftops and outdoor balconies. The yard, even though it's been abandoned for years now, still gives off that feeling that the owners in the past kept it well-manicured, and overgrown bushes still look somewhat like the pictures they'd been trimmed into all that time ago. For the most part, the mansion looks untouched--at least, by the hands of the living._

_Rick almost can't believe his eyes. Who wouldn't want to hole up in a place like this? It almost seems a little too good to be true._

_Either way, he's still impressed. "It's big." He observes, and he doesn't have to look over at Negan to know that the other man is just grinning at him. He's always grinning at him._

_Goddamn that mouth. Seriously._

_"It's spread out." Negan responds. "We got this place here, and then that fucking mansion, with what I can guaran-fucking-tee has no less than ten bedrooms. We have enough space to fortify the shit out of it, and it'll be safer than the Sanctuary, even. Hell, I bet there are backup generators hiding around here somewhere."_

_Rick pauses for a second, and then cocks an eyebrow as he turns his head to regard Negan. "I get half."_

_"...Excuse me, Rick?" Negan meets Rick's stare with two of his own eyebrows raised._

_"You heard me. You get half of the shit I get on runs, so if we find backup generators, I get half of them." Two can play at that game, Negan._

_Negan's legitimately pondering Rick's demand, and Rick knows why. He's undoubtedly staked claim to one hell of a good place here, but if he has to give up half his generators to what is unquestionably a very energy-consuming home, that means he's going to have to sacrifice half the life of luxury he feels like he's found here._

_But as per usual, he manages to come back with something. "...You do realize generators run on gas, right?"_

_"I do." Rick nods, eyebrow still quirked upward._

_"Which means you'll have to find twice the gas you're already desperately searching out, and half of that twice the gas still goes to me."_

_Negan's trying hard, and he's making a good argument. Rick has to commend him for it. But Alexandria is running well on its current energy supply, and with their numbers cut as vastly as they were after the Wolves attacked and by the hands of Negan and his men, they don't consume as much. If he's being honest, he doesn't have an immediate need for the generators. He's just being stubborn. It's his own way of trying to get something out of this whole thing. It's his way of trying to get something from Negan for a change._

_"I know." Rick answers simply. "I still want 'em."_

_Negan sighs. "Of course you do. And you know what? Fair enough, Rick. You get half of the fucking generators." When their eyes meet again, they're both smirking. "Fuck you for being so tenacious, Rick Grimes."_

_"You obviously like it." Rick quips back. "Or else you wouldn't be takin' me along. Remember? I'm 'something else'."_

_Not half a second after Rick lowers the fingers he was gesticulating air quotes with, he sees Negan's grin falter completely._

_"...Fuck."_

_Rick spins, following Negan's gaze, and his stomach drops. Yep, there it is. The part that solidifies how this mansion is too good to be true. Behind the mansion and garden are dense trees, and pouring out of these trees is a gigantic herd of walkers. Rick doesn't know where they all came from, but they're so close that he knows they're fucked before he even tries to take a guess at their numbers._

_"We need to get out of here now." Rick states, even as he sees that Negan's already on the run, motioning for Rick to follow him._

_"No shi--"_

_In any other situation, what happens would have been comical. Rick would have paid more than half of his own personal supplies to see it. But not this time. This time, he's horrified. As Negan gets about halfway to the ladder, a part of the roof decides to cave in, and he falls straight through, landing with a painful-sounding 'whump!' on the wood floor below._

_"Shit!" Rick peers over the new hole, where an unconscious Negan rests on the ground, unmoving. Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

_Rick, now equipped with the knowledge that the roof sucks, takes care in sinking down through the hole. He doesn't quite know how he makes it without crashing to the ground like Negan did, but he does. Without thinking, he hooks his hands underneath the unconscious man's underarms and drags him into the nearest room. He doesn't remember if he closed the front door the last time they used it, so he closes and barricades this one, and then turns to regard Negan._

_\- - - -_

Rick's never done mouth-to-mouth before. He's been trained to and he knows what to do, but he's never actually done it before. That doesn't stop him, though. He's got plenty of experience acting in a hurry now. He pinches Negan's nose, pushes his mouth open, and breathes air right into Negan's lungs.

Or rather, he tries to. Not seconds after he exhales, he feels something strange.

Like reciprocation. Rick feels Negan's chin tip upward as he leans into the contact, and oh fuck, did he just--

With a loud gasp, Rick flings himself backward. He damn near falls flat onto his back on the ground, while Negan shoots upward into a sitting position. And then that motherfucker does the worst possible thing he could do.

He laughs. Loud and strong and perfectly goddamned _fine_ , Negan laughs. Like he hadn't just plummeted through the roof of a shoddy garden house and hit the ground a story below. Like Rick hadn't just been desperately trying to get him to wake up, apparently to no fucking avail.

Rick is _pissed_.

"You...were awake this whole time?" Rick questions, torn between wanting to slug the shit out of this man and the urge to throw his arms around him and thank whatever gods existed above that he doesn't have to try and survive the mess they're in by himself. "That was awfully fast of you."

They both know Negan didn't need mouth-to-mouth at this point. Fucking asshole.

"Rick!" Negan's still laughing, but he at least goes so far as to put a hand on Rick's shoulder and give him a playful squeeze. "Just what kind of guy do you take me for, eh?"

Rick doesn't need the confirmation, but at least now he knows Negan pulled that shit to see if he could get a kiss out of it. Rick finds he has to resist the childish urge to remind this guy that a life-saving measure doesn't count as a kiss. Instead, though, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and narrows his eyes at the other man.

"...I felt tongue."

Negan's grin widens. "And _my,_ you're truly a _savior_ where it counts."

Rick can't stop himself at this point. Without hesitation, he rears back and socks Negan hard in the shoulder.

The room they're in is one of the living quarters. It's not unlike that of a hotel room, with a twin-sized bed, a dresser, television, and a small desk. There's a door that opens up to a small bathroom. Rick's got the door leading into the room barricaded with the desk chair, and he and Negan have retreated to the bed, backs resting against the wall on one side of said bed, while they listen to the snarls of the herd. It doesn't sound like any of them have found their way into the house yet, but it doesn't matter. They can't do much of anything until the walkers disperse.

So they're sitting there in silence, Rick glaring across the room with his attention directed at anything but Negan.

Which, mind you, is hard as hell to do with Negan pressed comfortably up against his side. He's slumped over on him and everything, having started complaining about his head and back hurting. Rick doesn't have the heart to push him away.

"You could just lie down, you know." Rick grumbles.

"Hmph." Rick feels Negan shake his head against his shoulder. "Don't be cold like that, Rick. I'm enjoying this." There's a long pause, before he continues. "But if it's that much of a goddamned bother to you, I'll--"

"Shut up." Rick sighs. His demeanor relaxes considerably. He's not stupid. Negan stealing a kiss midway through mouth-to-mouth wasn't just some joke. He'd wanted to do it, and after all he's said before, Rick knows he's got the hots for him. It's the Alexandria leader's own feelings that are the issue, here.

Emotionally, he doesn't know what the fuck he wants from this guy. Negan's got all kinds of reason not to be right for Rick. He's got enough wives to keep him satisfied, and there's that whole thing where they're supposed to be enemies. But then, Rick wonders if they don't have to be. Maybe they could work something out. Maybe Rick could persuade Negan to rethink the way he does things, even just somewhat. A little less starving and bullying people and a little more cooperation could do today's world some serious wonders.

He does know that he's physically attracted to Negan, though. He's never had to give that a second thought. From the very first close conversation they had in that armory, the attraction's always been there. Rick just has infinitely more tact than Negan and chooses to keep his mouth shut about it.

In times like this, he's glad he did.

"For the record," Negan says, breaking the silence, and Rick feels him sit upright, the weight of his head and body leaving the smaller man's shoulder, "I really couldn't breathe for like half a fucking minute."

Rick doesn't say anything. He just casts a glance in the other man's direction, prompting him to continue.

"You were just so desperate to keep me alive that even after I knew I was gonna be able to breathe again, I wanted to see if you'd help me. Which you did--you're one hell of a guy, Rick."

Rick closes his eyes and exhales. It's a long, deep breath that somehow makes him feel considerably less uptight. "If you wanted to make a move, you could've just done so, you know." His own words surprise him somewhat, but he isn't going to waste a bunch of time feeling guilty for it. The ears listening to what he's saying belong to someone who's probably about to start shitting himself with glee, anyway.

"Excuse me?" When Rick opens his eyes, he sees that Negan's are wide open, mouth hanging agape in an incredulous smile. When he's not giving off that half-lidded smirk and his eyelids aren't casting heavy shadows over his irises, it's easier to see the green in eyes that normally look almost black with malice. He looks warmer like this--more human--and Rick finds that his chest and stomach and spine start tingling when he looks into them.

"Well," Rick continues, "you all-but tried to shove your tongue down my throat when I was tryin' to save you."

"Yeah." Negan acknowledges. "Who wouldn't?"

"A _dying person_." Rick retorts. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Negan laughs so suddenly that Rick initially thinks it's a cough. "So fucking much, Rick. You don't even know the half of it."

"Alright." Rick rolls his eyes and breathes another sigh. "Anyway. If you wanted a kiss, you didn't have to play dead to get it."

Both of Negan's eyebrows fly up in thought. "...So you're saying that if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't push me away?"

"Of course I would." Rick answers. "I'm pissed at you right now. I thought you were _dead_."

"Fair enough." Negan doesn't say anything after that. Instead, he stands up and makes his way to the bathroom, raiding the medicine cabinet. Rick had thought they'd covered everything, but when Negan comes back with a bottle of ibuprofen and pops four of the little red pills into his mouth, he supposes not.

It takes another hour for the herd to disperse completely, and when the two men finally emerge from the room, the sun is starting to drop down over the horizon. They don't have a whole hell of a lot of time to get back to Alexandria before sundown, but oh well. At least the walkers aren't surrounding them anymore. There are a few stragglers, but Negan and Rick deal with them quickly enough and clamber into their vehicle to head back.

The small talk is strangely easier the entire ride home. Negan's telling Rick about his plans with the mansion, and even offering to make one of the bedrooms his. He keeps claiming it's some sort of compromise for all the shit they went through during this little excursion, but Rick just shrugs it off. He's still trying to decide what even just happened.

Eventually, their conversation shifts from the mansion to Negan's demands regarding Alexandria. Considering they're talking about just how much the man is taking from Rick and his people, it's surprising how light the nature of the exchange is. Rick just points out that he's earned a little more slack, and Negan agrees for the most part. He bargains himself another week to round up supplies, and it baffles him that he still doesn't regret his interest in this guy.

By the time they arrive back at the Alexandria gate, it's totally dark out. Negan cuts the engine and then relaxes in his seat.

"You should come with me when I go back there." He thinks aloud, and Rick frowns at him.

"The roof caved in on you." He reminds. "That can't be the only damage."

"I know." Negan shrugs. "But you forget just how many copious amounts of fucking people I have under my wing, Rick. It'll get fixed. And in the meantime, you and I can take a tour of that big-ass mansion. Maybe test out a bed or two."

It'd be one thing if Negan had just said those words. But instead, he chooses to follow them up with that stupid fucking eyebrow-waggle that makes Rick want to shove him out of the vehicle.

"Don't get too carried away." Rick growls. "But maybe I'll go. We'll see. Might be on the run, gettin' you shit at the time."

"I'll wait." Negan says simply.

As the two men climb out of the truck and the gate rolls open, Rick finds himself feeling an awful lot like he just signed up for a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little extra bit of info here:
> 
> The mansion I wrote about on here was loosely inspired by the Spencer Mansion from the very first Resident Evil game. VERY loosely, lol, as it's been years since I last played the game. Sometimes, I like to pay not-so-subtle homage to my other fandoms!
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone. c:


End file.
